my life with kurama
by demonchilde7
Summary: Kurama meets this girl with a troubled past at the dark turnament. What suprises await the team? How does she connect with someone on the team? Kuramaoc a little bit of hieioc
1. Chapter 1

Hey I dont own yuyu hakusho. this is my first fanfic so please review!

_**My life with Kurama**_

Hey my name is Tracy and I have a boyfriend named Kurama. He has long red hair that is about 3/4 down his back. He is very strong and smart. This is a story about how we met. This story is placed in two different dimensions. So there will be demons and mystical weapons. The first time we met was during the Dark Tournament.

* * *

I was running through the woods one day, with a demon right on my tail. I pulled out my rose whip and I tried to hit it but the demon snapped it in half. It went to strike at me but I dodged and started running faster. All of a sudden everything got quiet. I turned around and saw the demon lying face down on the ground. I looked up from the demon and I saw a cute red head standing over the demon.

I looked at him and finally said thank you. "It's not a problem" he answered. "Name's Tracy what's yours?" "My name's Kurama." "If you don't mind me asking but why are you in the woods by yourself," he asked.

"I was going to meet up with my teammates. See I was late for practice, so I thought that it would be quicker to get there by going through the woods. Then I got attacked by that demon." I answered. "Do you mind showing me the way out of here?" I asked a little embarrassed. He let out a small chuckle at the fact that my face went almost as red as his hair. "There's no need to be embarrassed. Don't worry I'll show you the way out of here."

He took my hand and started leading me out of the woods. "So what team are you on?" he asked while we were walking. "Team Yamagota" I answered "what about you." "Team Yurameshi." "Would you like to meet my teammates." he asked. "Sure" after that we just talked.

* * *

_**Chapter2**_

Soon we arrived at the hotel they were staying at Kurama took me up to their room.

"Hey Kurama" said everyone in the room. "Hey" he answered back. "So who's your new girlfriend" said Kuabara. I let out a small laugh when everyone told him to shut up. I didn't think anyone heard me but, Kurama turned towards me and smirked. "There's someone I want you guys to meet. Guys this is Tracy" said Kurama "Tracy this is Yuska, Kuabara, Hiei, Boton and Kuwemba. "Nice to meet you all." I said after he finished.

"Right back at you" Yuska answered. "We would introduce you to the girls" said Kuabara "but they're out training. They have a match tomorrow. Plus, their other team mate is supposed to show up we haven't met her yet." "We don't know much about her. The only thing that we do know is that every year she fights in the tournament. Afterwards she just disappears." said Yuska.

Boton started to look at me funny. Finally she asked "do I know you from some where." When I first saw Boton I thought she looked familiar."

"No I don't think you do" I answered in a nervous tone. The others in the room must have caught the tone. I was about to say something but Kuwemba beat me to it. "You should because she's on team Yamagota remember." "We put the team together." "Oh yeah" she answered.

"But what I don't get is why you aren't practicing with Kayko and them." he asked. " long story short. I was late for practice, I got lost in the woods got chased by a demon that kept destroying my whip, kurama found me, saved me, and led me out of the woods, and now I'm here." I answered.

"So that's why you weren't at practice." I turned around and saw the whole team standing there staring at me.

I let out a nervous laugh and said yeah. I stood up and started to leave. But Meah stopped me. "You don't understand you see there's more to it than that." I said while everyone else in the room sat watching what was going on.

"Oh there is, huh, well every year you do this. We are tired of it so if you don't want to be on the team then go." said Kayko. I turned to Meah and said " you know what is going on. Aren't you going to say something." "No, because I don't get it either even I wouldn't be late every year." Was her response. "You know what fine I'll leave but if you need help don't come running to me." I answered. I walked right past them without saying anything. "Do you think that we should have just let her go like that?" "Yes" answered Meah.

I was headed back to the hotel to get my things. I stopped when I heard something behind me. I turned around there was nothing there. I must have done that at least five times in the last minute. So I just ran not paying attention to where I was going. I stopped when the noise got closer. When I turned around I saw...

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

I saw a demon right behind me it must have been at least 7ft. tall. I pulled out my rose whip and started to attack when I saw that it had my daughter Caroline. I stopped right where I was. I could hear Caroline call out.

The boys had decided to walk the girls to there hotel and were coming up when the demon attacked and sent me flying backwards. I could hear them ask if I was ok but all I could think about was saving Caroline.

I started to get up but felt a terrible pain in my side. I looked down and saw blood pouring out. I got up anyway while they tried to hold me down.

"Tracy what is wrong with you don't you ever listen" said Kuabara. I looked at Meah and said " they have Caroline." Meah looked up and saw the demons holding her. "I'll get her you just stay here, ok" answered Meah. I nodded my head letting her know I would stay there.

"Who is Caroline" asked Kuabara. "She's my daughter"I answered. "What" everyone yelled. "Yeah sorry I didn't tell you all but every time I do the person I told runs off. I'll explain later." "Here you go Tracy" said Meah handing me a crying Caroline. "Hey baby are you ok" I asked her. She hid her head in my shoulder crying.

"Mommy that was scary" said Caroline still crying. "I'm sorry that I got you into this mess Caroline." "Its ok mommy its not your fault." I looked down at her. She looked so innocent when she told me that. I couldn't help it a single tear fell from my eye. All I could think about was the pain I caused everyone I cared about.

Meah looked like she had seen a ghost when she saw the tear. The whole team just stared. "Why are you guys looking at her like that." asked Kuabara.

"Come on you need to get some sleep." "Do I have to." "yes now come on." "Wait you didn't answer my question" shouted Kuabara. I started to stand up but a pain shot through my side again. So Kurama helped me up. "So who is her dad?" asked Yuska. "I don't know" said Caroline.

"She doesn't even know her own father?" said Kayko. "Look she said she would explain it later now drop the subject." We headed back to our hotel.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

When we got there I walked into my room with them following me. "I'll explain" said Meah.

"Ok" I answered "but you all might want to sit down it's a long story." After everyone sat down Meah started. "Well it all started when...

(normal point of view)

"Tracy, Meah get your butts in here right now!!!!!!!!!! You two are in so much trouble." They both walked in side and tried to hide. "Get over here now." "You ain't my mom" "How dare you little brat." She slapped Tracy across the face. Tracy punched her in the gut and left her on the floor holding her stomach. "Tracy stop. Come back." She ran upstairs and got some drawing supplies and ran out of the palace. She ran through the woods into a clearing with a lot of paintings everywhere. She started to draw up until she heard something behind her. She turned around saying "who's there."

A fox demon stepped out of the trees. Saying "why would someone pretty as you be out here all alone?" "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" "Youko Kurama's the name and I always come here to see these." he said pointing to the paintings, " now answer my question." "I'm Tracy and I'm the one who paints these" she answered "I always come out here." She started putting up all of the materials. He sat down and watched. "So why are you out here." "I'm hiding from my stepmom right now." "Why?" "Because." Meah came running through the woods.

"Tracy your mom is mad, the punishment is going to be worse then just a few beatings" "Meah" "oh man if I were you I would hide for awhile, and let her calm down" "Meah" "what" Tracy pointed at Youko. "Oh why didn't you tell me he was here, who is he." "Youko Kurama meet Meah, vise versa." "Hey" they both said. Right after they said hi her stepmom came running into the clearing. "There you are you little brat come on" her stepmom said grabbing her arm. She twisted it behind Tracy's back. Tracy turned around to say bye, but he had hidden. Later after her punishment her and Meah were in her room. Meah was cleaning the cuts on her back while Tracy was crying.

Kayko stopped her and looked at Tracy with Caroline and said "she was crying" "yeah it was kinda weird" she said. "Sounds like it" "why is it weird" asked Kuabara. "Because she never cries, she is the one on the team who you can go to if you have any problems." "So that's why you looked like you had seen a ghost" replied Yuska. (Tracy's point of view) "ok enough of that story, now Meah do yo..." I started to say before yuska cut me off saying "but we didn't finish it." "We meet, we talked, we had a kid ok" "ok" "now Meah a little help please" "with what" I looked at her like she was stupid. "Oh right come here." Meah put her hand on my cut and healed it. "Plus we got to talk" "ok just don't talk to me in that motherly tone of voice ever again." "Sorry can't help it" I answered heading for the bedroom "goodnight" "oh wait I forgot to tell you, your mom's coming Tracy." I froze in place and turned around shooting a death glare at her. If looks could kill she would have been dead a long time ago. "Why are you just now telling me this." "Because I forgot." "Sure you did and I grew up with monkeys. I also know someone you can use as your other teammate" They all looked at me like I was stupid. "Your still on the team though Tracy" "whatever"

* * *

_**Chapter4**_

The next morning I woke up hearing something in the kitchen. I got up thinking it was Meah or someone else on the team. What I didn't know was that there was a terrible surprise waiting for me. I walked in the kitchen and saw everyone there the boys were there as well. They were all just staring at me. I froze in place when I heard a familiar voice say my name. I turned around slowly and there stood my mom. I was about to yell and hit her but I changed my mind and just said "what are you doing here" "now is that anyway to treat your mother" I rolled my eyes and walked over to the counter and got some coffee and answered "your not my mom so tell me why you are here." The others just sat there staring at us. Meah walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder saying " don't do anything that you don't want Caroline to see." I nodded my head took a deep breath and said in a nicer tone "what do you want." "Oh nothing I just came to tell you that your father is sick and is going to die soon" "why would you tell me this, you would normally laugh in my face about it." I said looking at her funny. I couldn't shake the feeling that she was up to something. I looked at Meah, when she nodded I knew she felt it to. "I just thought you should know" she said then walked off. Me and meah stared at her in shock. Kuabara finally broke the silence and said "your stepmom doesn't seem as bad as you make her out to be. Hello Tracy are you going to say any thing. Kayko said you can go see your father I'm sure one of the boys would be happy to take your place today." He said waving his hand in front of me. I grabbed his hand catching him off guard. "I'm still going to compete I came to fight I going to fight." I answered.

I hadn't even realized it but I was crying. I sat down in a chair and Caroline climbed in to my lap and gave me a hug and said " everything's going to be ok mommy" "yeah don't worry Tracy I take your spot you go see your father" said Kurama. I stared at him and Finally turned him down "after the fight I'll go see him. I think she only told me because she wants to make me miss the fight. Besides it is a lot easier to sneak in at night." I answered. They just said ok. I looked down at Caroline and said "do you want to come with me tonight." She nodded her head. "Ok" "you guys can come to if you want to," I said looking towards them. They seemed to think it over real quick and finally said alright. "One question though" replied Kurama "why do you have to sneak in if its your home?" "Oh, you'll see tonight" I answered " now if you will excuse me I think it is time to get ready for the match today." they just nodded at me.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

We finally arrived at the stadium. "If we win this fight we'll go against Yuska's team." said Kayko. " So lets try to win." "Ok" we all said in unison . "To my right Toguro's team and to my left

Kayko's team.

"It looks like Toguro will be fighting for his team and Kayko fighting for her team. "Let the fight begin." said the announcer.

Toguro was standing in the middle of the ring whispering something . While he was whispering Kayko started to shrink. She was about an inch tall when she used her shotgun.

He dodged her shotgun and tried to step on her. But she was running as fast as she could so she didn't get stepped on. "Hey" yelled Kayko running as fast as she could. She shot her shotgun again. This time she got a direct shot. He looked like he was getting madder than he was. He walked over and picked her up and pulled her arm out of its socket. After he did that he through her out of the ring.

"One... two... three..." the announcer started counting. "Where is she" asked Yukina. "Six... seven... eight... nine... by the looks of it Toguro has won wait what is this"said the announcer. When she said that they noticed a little creature crawl on the ledge of the ring. "I don't believe it, it looks like Kayko is back." said the announcer. The whole crowd burst into laughter when they saw her trying to climb back up. Toguro's face was turning red with anger. She fired her shotgun one last time at the same time as Toguro fired his attack they both went flying backwards out of the ring. Kayko and Toguro didn't move finally they both started to get up. "Unbelievable they just wont give up" said the announcer "Amazing, Toguro is up and so is Kayko."

They both shot one more attack at each other. Toguro and Kayko fell face down on the ring floor. Toguro was barley able to get up but he did "There's no need in counting she's not going to get up at least not for a while" said Toguro."But she did surprise me she was stronger than she looked." He was right she just laid face down on the ground not moving. Meah went out into the ring to get her.

"Next is Tracy vs. Carasu" she announced. We both walked into the ring. "My aren't you beautiful" said Carasu. "And let the fight begin." We both stood still in the ring and he started to throw sprit bombs. I pulled out my Rose Whip at the same time. He started to through bombs at me I dodged and tried to hit him with my Rose Whip. He through another bomb and this time hit me in the arm. I hit all of them except for one and he got me in the leg this time. "It looks like Carasu has taken over this fight" said the announcer "wait what's this."

I rammed my Rose Whip right into the back of his neck and knocked him out. I won the match. "The next two up are Meah and Togato" said the announcer "and by the looks of things I think their ready to fight. And begin." They both pulled out their swords and charged at each other. There was a huge crash and Meah was the only one standing in the ring. "Next up is Yukina vs. Maliaki." Malikai disappeared and nearly hit Yukina but she dodged and shot and ice ray at him and missed he disappeared again. This time he got a direct shot and knocked her across the ring."The winning team is team Toguro" said the annoncer " that was an exciting round." "Aren't you going to change her back to normal size."asked Yukina. After the fight we met the boys outside. Meah carried Kayko out and gave her to Yuska. She finally woke up while he was carring her to the room. "You alright" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine you can put me down now Yuska" she answered. "Sorry" he said with a small laugh while sitting her on his shoulder.

* * *

Chapter6

"How are we going to get Kayko back to normal size" asked Kuabara. Meah shrugged if we don't get her back to normal size before yawls match she's going to be stepped on. "Ahhh" screamed Kayko. She had been sitting on Yuska's shoulder and fell and now was holding on to his shirt. He caught her and put her back on his shoulder. "I know one thing if I don't get back to my normal size soon I'll kill my self" said Kayko.

"Calm down Kayko we'll get you back to normal size soon" I said. "How are we going to do that"said Kuabara in a smart tone. "For your information I wont tell you if you give me that tone again. I happen to know someone who could reverse it." I said snapping back at him. "You two calm down" said Kurama standing next to me. "Alright if you tell him to shut up and leave me alone. The only problem is I can't think of his name right now" I said.

"Well think fast, I'm losing my mind over here" said Kayko. "Hey what happened to Dr. Moor" asked Meah. "He died but it's his brother I'm thinking of but I can't think of his name right now" I said. "Tagato " suggested Boton.

"That's it" I said "Well let's go I can't stay small forever not even for 30 more min." said Kayko. "Well then kill yourself " I said. They all gave me a confused look. "It will take about an hour to get there and get the potion made." "Oh man" said Kayko "well what are we waiting for let's get going."

On our way we ran into a demon that looked like the one that had got me lost in the woods. "I think moms mad" I said backing up and pulling out my whip. The demon moved closer. "So this is the demons mom" asked Kayko. "Looks like it" I said and I threw my whip at the demon. The demon caught my whip. "This can't be good" I screamed as the demon through me into a tree.

"You killed my kid" the demon said snapping my whip in half and grabbing me again. "No she didn't, I did" said Kurama. "You, how dare you" it said throwing me down on the ground. "I've had it" said Kayko. She fired her spirit shotgun and went flying back. Yuska caught her with his hand. But the shot just made her twitch and Kayko's face was turning red with anger. She just kept walking closer and I kept walking further back until I came to the edge of a cliff so I pulled my Rose Whip out again and went right for the demon and my whip broke in half...

* * *

_**Chapter7**_

"Well that was of good use, nice try " said Kuabara. "Shut up" I said this time putting all of my strength into it. "This is good training since you missed training today" said Meah. This time when I went to hit it some guy came out and used a powerful attack and took it down with five shots then he disappeared.

"Why do I even bother" I mumbled rolling my eyes. "Why what" asked Kuabara. "Why do I even bother fighting, because when ever I do that guy or some other guy shows up and thinks I'm in trouble." I answered. "I understand how you feel but weren't you in trouble when Kurama saved you" asked Kayko while we were walking through the woods.

"Yes, but I mean when I don't need help" I said. "Oh I got it now everyone thinks you're a wimp because your so boney and short." said Kuabara laughing. I shot him a look that made him jump and I just turned back to the path and didn't talk the rest of the way. "We're here" I said softly everybody looked at me. "Are you still mad, I know I would be if he said that to me?" asked Yukina. "A little bit." I said softly and walked up to the door and opened it. A guy about forty-nine came out of a room and said "Hi Tracy" on his way out and he gave me a quick hug. "So what seems to be the problem this time" he asked once we all sat down.

" What do you mean this time" I said with a little anger in my tone. "Whoa calm down i didn't mean to make you so mad I just meant that you usually come when there's a problem" "just ignore her she's just mad that a guy saved her" said Meah. "But isn't that a good thing?" he asked. "You wouldnt understand now can we get back to the reason why were here." " Oh yeah so what seems to be the problem."

"Well" I said "my friend is short." "That's not a problem that's just a way of life " he answered laughing a little bit at me.

"No I mean really short" I said letting Kayko climb on my hand and showing him. "Someone put a spell on her." "Well let's fix that" he said getting up and taking something from the cabinet. "Looks like you came to the right place" he said "now this wont hurt a bit Mrs. Kayko." He sprinkled some powder stuff on her and she started to grow back to normal size.

'Now she'll have to stay here for a few days just to make sure no side effects kick in." he said "nice try" I said back "I know what you'll try to do you pervert." the others looked at me confused when I said nice try, but they understood when I called him a pervert."Fine" he said pitifully. We said bye and left.

* * *

Chapter8

While we were heading back to the hotel I remembered that we were going to my village tonight. "I need to pick up Caroline. If you guys still want to come then I'm leaving after I pick her up." I said quietly. "Yeah, we're still coming. Why do you not want us to?" asked Kuabara looking at me suspiciously. I just looked at him like he was an idiot. Before I could say anything Meah said "If you guys are coming there are some things that you need to know."

I looked at her and said "don't you tell them anything, you guys are going to have to be very quiet when we sneak in so don't talk." As I said this I looked at Kuabara and Yuska. "Why can't we talk" asked Kuabara. "You can if you want to die" was my answer. "that was all that I was going to tell them" "whatever" we both just rolled our eyes at one another. The others looked at us like we had grown a second head when we started laughing like crazy.

* * *

Chapter9

The next day was the last fight of the tournament. So the boys woke up early and went outside to train. A couple hours later we met up with them at the tournament. "Good luck" said Yukina. "We don't need luck" said Kuwemba said trying to sound cool. We all just rolled our eyes and went up to the stands.

Yuska was up first. It had started out as a punching fight. But then they both pulled a sneak attack. Yuska shot his sprit wave and then he shot his sprit gun and sent Toguro flying backwards into the wall and won the fight. Next up was Kuabara and he won the fight with his spirit sword. After was Hiei and he won the fight with his sword. Finally was Kurama and he won the fight with his rose whip.

And the winners of the dark tournament is the yurameshi team" shouted the announcer making the whole crowd cheer.

* * *

chapter10

After the last fight we headed back to the boys hotel. We all congratulated them and we talked for a while then we went back to our hotel. While we were on our way back I felt like I was being followed. I told the team to go on ahead and that I would be there in a minute. They nodded and left. I turned around at least five times but I didn't see anyone following me. "Who's there"I asked.

No one answered.

"Hello" I asked again.

The other girls were already back at the hotel. I called again.

Still no answer.

So I just kept walking. I have to be very careful because the cops are after me . See I was framed by another spirit fox. When I find that fox I will tear him limb from limb. I heard someone behind me I turned around again . I just stood there frozen in shock. There was someone standing there it was the person who was following me. It was...

"Kurama" I said shocked to see him. He just stood and finally said "Hey I was just wandering if you wanted to do something with me after we get home?" "I could have hit you. Wait are you asking me out?" I asked. "If you say yes then yeah, but if you say no then it was just an idea" he said. I walked up to him. "How about I say, yes " I said. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He just stared at me for a minute. "I guess I could give you a chance." "Thanks for giving me a chance." "No problem" I said " so what did you have in mind for the date." "Well I thought we would get something to eat. Then you'll see . What do you think." he asked. "I'd like that" I said "see you tomorrow." "Bye" After we said bye I went back to the hotel.

* * *

chapter11

The next day we headed home. We all decided to walk one another home. First we dropped of Meah and Hiei at Meah's house. Then we dropped off Kayko and Yuska at Kayko's house. Then Kuabara and Yukina At Yukina's place the we dropped of Boton and Kawemba at their place. Finally Kurama walked me home. While we were walking we started talking again. When we got up to my house he said " don't forget that you owe me a date." "I wont." "When do you want it to be." "Tomorrow is good for me what about you." "Sounds good to me pick you up about 6:00." "Cant wait"

The next morning Kurama seemed a little caught up in thought. "Hey kurama" said Kuabara. "What" he answered blocking one of Hiei's attacks. "What's wrong with you" he asked. "Nothing why do you ask Kuabara" replied Kurama looking at him.

"You just look a little preoccupied" answered Yuska. "Their right" Hiei said throwing Kurama back again "you're fighting pretty bad." "There is nothing wrong" he answered. "Are you thinking about Tracy" asked Kuabara trying to hit Yuska and failing miserably. "Thats none of your busniess and I still wouldn't tell if I was and no I'm not" he replied but they could see right through the lie. " "ok" said Kuabara "so where are you taking her on yawls date." "It's not a date we're just going to get to know each other a little bit better now lets get back to training" he replied a little annoyed.

While Kurama was dealing with the boys I was dealing with the girls. We had the same conversation then we got back to training.

Later that night Kurama came to pick me up. "Hi you don't mind walking do you" he asked. "No of course not actually I would prefer to walk." I answered looking at him. We didn't know it but Yuska and everyone else was following us.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

Hey thanks for the review and sorry I haven't updated in a while. Schools been insane.And my dad went to the hospital so but every things cool now, so Ill be able to up date soon and hope to have a new chapter up by Friday. Just to clear a few things up no Kurama doesn't know that Caroline's his daughter and you'll have to wait to find out what happens next. I will also be updating my other stories.


End file.
